


Of Bad Birthday Presents and Kind Strangers

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Birthday Drabbles [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Choi Soobin-Centric, Crack, Cussing, Cute, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Birthday Choi Soobin, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't remember, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: Soobin’s friends give him a ticket to a horror movie for his birthday. Soobin hates horror movies and everything they entail, and, whenever he gets scared, his jerk-reflex is to grab the closest thing to him. It just so happens that said ‘thing’ is a stranger’s hand.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Birthday Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Of Bad Birthday Presents and Kind Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> the mmas performances that ive seen freakin slap ppl

[ _ Feel Special _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zZxNpzqcAc)

“You - I -  _ what?!” _ Soobin cries. Hueningkai giggles and he at least has the decency to hide it behind his hand, though, for Soobin, it really doesn’t do much. 

“Happy birthday, Soobin-Hyungie,” Taehyun sing-songs, dancing around. Soobin doesn’t even know how these two idiots even managed to get a ticket since Taehyun’s dead cheap while Hueningkai is saving up to get Hoseok some expensive gift or something for his up-and-coming birthday. Also, both of them are scaredy-cats just like Soobin himself and Soobin has seen Hueningkai cover his eyes while walking by the fucking  _ posters _ for movies. Which is a bit extra, but he wouldn’t be Hueningkai if he wasn’t. 

“It’s today, you know,” Hueningkai says in a way that might be interpreted as kind, though Soobin can only hear how condescending it is as he hits the boy harshly on the back of the head. 

“I hate you both,” he says, scowling. Taehyun is already skipping away, happy and adorable. Or, well, he  _ would _ be if not for the fact that he’s the living spawn of Satan with Hueningkai as he sidekick. Soobin needs new friends. 

_ But I’m the walking definition of a social recluse, _ he thinks as he stands in line. He flinches away from people who get too close, keeping his head bowed and his shoulders tucked in. He gets his food and pays, then he heads down to the dreaded theater. 

By the time he gets there, since he was given his “gift” just a few minutes ago, the movie has already started. Soobin creeps up to the back of the theater, finding himself a seat hidden from view. A little while later, someone else comes in, also very tall, and goes to sit in the back. It just so happens that they choose the seat right next to Soobin. 

_ Ugh, this is an awful birthday, _ Soobin thinks as he curls up in his seat, trying to find a way to distract himself that wouldn’t bother anyone. Of course, since it’s a movie theater, he can’t exactly get out his phone and Soobin would still feel guilty if he left, even though he’s quite certain that the gift is a prank. So, he sits there and tries to endure it. 

Of course, that doesn’t exactly last long, and, at the first jumpscare, Soobin is yelping like a startled puppy as his hand jerks out and lands on the person beside him. He pulls away as if burnt, eyes darting nervously to the other movie-watcher before they avert to his feet. Soobin tucks his hand into his coat pocket and promises himself not to do it again.

He should’ve known, though, that that wouldn’t be the case. With every scary part, Soobin’s hand reaches for the stranger’s, though it always ends with him pulling away quickly. Well, at least until the stranger grabs his own hand. 

“It’s fine,” they say kindly. They squeeze Soobin’s hand. “By the way, you should close your eyes right now. A scary part’s comin’ up.” 

Soobin nods, thankful as he squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the all-clear. And, well, that’s how he ends up watching the movie, the stranger telling him when to look and when to not. 

“Oh, wow, thank you so much,” Soobin says after the movie ends. The stranger, who has long, pink hair tied back in a ponytail, shrugs at him and grins. 

“No problem,” he says. He squeezes Soobin’s hand. “I’m Yeonjun, by the way. I take that this is your first time seeing the movie?” 

“It’s the opposite for you, huh?” 

Yeonjun laughs. He’s really, really pretty, Soobin notices. He has six ear-piercings plus a lip ring. Every so often, he’ll play with it or fiddle with his earrings. His lips are shiny with gloss and he’s wearing a pretty eyeshadow that makes Soobin’s heart beat a little too loudly in his chest. 

“Yeah,” he says. “This is my third time seeing it.” 

“I take that you’re a fan?” 

Yeonjun laughs again, shrugging cutely. 

“You could say that,” he says. Soobin laughs as they slowly pick their way out from the seats, heading down the stairs and toward the exit. They fall into a surprisingly easy conversation, though Soobin supposes that it’s because Yeonjun is, well, Yeonjun. He’s kind and funny and he continues to hold Soobin’s hand the entire time they walk, the metal of his rings warming slowly against Soobin’s skin. 

“Yeonjun-Noona!” someone yells. Yeonjun’s cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment as Hueningkai (what the hell?) hurtles out of the crowd and throws himself at the older. Yeonjun squawks indignantly and hits him, scowling.

“You brat, be quiet,” he snaps. Hueningkai laughs and then he notices Soobin. This, of course, leads to the discovery of their enclasped hands.

“Hey, it worked!” he says happily. Yeonjun seems to turn even redder as he covers his face with his free hand. Soobin frowns and tilts his head. 

“What - what’s going on?” he says. Taehyun, that little shit, appears out of nowhere, his own hand interlaced with another boy’s. 

“We all got together and set you guys up for a blind date,” he says as if it’s obvious. “Yeonjun-Hyung was being a coward, so we all decided that we’d take matters into our own hands. Yeonjun-Hyung  _ technically _ wasn’t supposed to find out, but we had to explain because he didn’t feel like seeing the same movie twice.” 

Soobin looks down at their hands and then up at Yeonjun. 

“So, uh, we - um-”

“Happy birthday!” Yeonjun squeaks out. Soobin feels his eyes widen and then he remembers the date. 

“Oh, yeah, that,” he says. “Is - is this - is he my birthday present?” 

Yeonjun squeals, embarrassed, while the other three laugh. 

“If you want him to be, Hyungie, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Hueningkai says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. It’s Soobin’s turn to go red and he looks away, scuffing the ground with his feet. 

“That’s - that’s not what I meant,” he mumbles. He looks up at Yeonjun and squeezes his hand to get his attention. “But, I, uh, I was wondering if you’d like to go and get some ice cream? Just the two of us, you know, as a little birthday party or something. I mean, it’s totally okay if you don’t-”

“Soobin?” Yeonjun says. 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Oh, okay, yeah, that-”

Yeonjun presses his lips against Soobin’s cheek and Soobin feels his insides melt into puddles in his shoes. He can hear laughter from his friends, though none of it really matters anymore because Yeonjun’s kissing his cheek and it is  _ literally the best thing in the world. _

“Of course, I’ll go out with you,” he says. He grins. “Where do you want to go?” 


End file.
